<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by Chisscientist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940394">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chisscientist/pseuds/Chisscientist'>Chisscientist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azulon is not insane, Azulon keeps losing his heirs, Fire Nation Politics (Avatar), Gen, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Imperialism, Ozai is a military incompetent, So is the Fire Nation, Water Tribe Zuko (Avatar), Zhao and Yon Rha are racist, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko and Zhao not being mortal enemies, Zuko gets cultural whiplash, what happens when water tribe Zuko returns to the fire nation?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chisscientist/pseuds/Chisscientist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Many writers send Zuko to live with the Southern Water Tribe. But if he is to pull the Fire Nation away from its destructive path, he must return to the Fire Nation. What happens then?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Azulon &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Kya &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Ursa &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Zhao &amp; Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Southern Raiders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/68573">Another Brother</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoLove/pseuds/AvocadoLove">AvocadoLove</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was when the black snow began to fall that Yuka, formerly Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, knew that they were in trouble. He dropped his snowball and yelled at his sister Katara to run. From the village watchtower, he heard the horn call that meant a Fire Nation raid.</p>
<p>"Mom!" cried Katara. She started to run towards home. "I'm going to find Mom!"</p>
<p>Sokka ran towards the attack, bringing out his boomerang.</p>
<p>Yuka hesitated, then followed Katara, his longer legs allowing him to catch up on the way to the family igloo. He tried to grab her, and missed by half an inch as she dodged around him. "Katara, hide!" he yelled.</p>
<p>Yuka followed her, tripping over his own feet and muttering under his breath about idiot children who didn't LISTEN. They arrived at the igloo almost on top each other. Running inside, they found a Fire Nation officer immediately in front of them, menacing Kya.</p>
<p>"Mom!" cried Katara.</p>
<p>"Just let them go, and I'll give you the information you want," said Kya.</p>
<p>"You heard your mother," the armoured man growled. "Get out of here!"</p>
<p>"Mommy, I'm scared," said Katara.</p>
<p>"Go find your Dad, swee -" Kya started.</p>
<p>Yuka yelled "Stop! I am Prince Zuko, son of Prince Ozai, son of Fire Lord Azulon, and I order you to leave this woman alone." He punctuated his words with a small fireball that passed just in front of the man's face.</p>
<p>The officer recoiled, then lashed out with a fist, throwing Yuka into the wall.</p>
<p>Katara screamed and ran.</p>
<p>"How dare you sully the memory of the Lost Prince?" the Fire Nation officer demanded.</p>
<p>Yuka tried to stand, but his head was swimming.</p>
<p>The officer grabbed him by the arm and shoved him out the door, yelling to a nearby soldier. "This child's one of ours. Take him to the ship, but be careful, he's a firebender."</p>
<p>Yuka threw a pair of fireballs at the soldier reaching for him. One missed, the other splashed off his chest armor without pushing him back more than a couple of inches or doing any damage. Not strong enough.</p>
<p>The man grabbed him, and shook him like a tigerseal with a penguin, holding him mostly off the ice. "No more of that kid, or I'll make you regret it." Yuka froze.</p>
<p>Kya tried to dodge out the door past the officer, but he grabbed her arm. She lashed out with a shard of ice from the damaged entrance, but it skidded off his vambrace, the ice shattering. He grabbed her. "Are you the waterbender?"</p>
<p>"There are no waterbenders here. The Fire Nation took them away a long time ago," said Kya.</p>
<p>"You're lying. My source said there is one waterbender left in the Southern Water Tribe. We're not leaving until we find the waterbender."</p>
<p>"If I tell you, do you promise to leave the rest of the village alone?" Kya's voice wobbled slightly.</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>She swallowed. "Please, take me as your prisoner."</p>
<p>"I'm afraid we're not taking prisoners today," the officer said.</p>
<p>"No!" screamed Yuka. "Don't kill her! She never did anything to you. You call this bringing progress and civilization to-" The guard holding him cuffed him hard on the side of the head.</p>
<p>"Then why have you taken my son?" Kya demanded.</p>
<p>"He's ours!" the officer said. He looked at Yuka. "Get him out of here. I'll be along shortly."</p>
<p>The soldier holding Yuka picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Yuka screamed at him, struggled, and tried to use a firebending kick on him.</p>
<p>"Stop it, you little fire demon, or you'll get us both killed." The man slapped him across the face and began to run. The one who had been holding Kya caught up a couple of minutes later, alone.</p>
<p>They met up with a handful of other Fire Nation soldiers on their way out of the village, then kept running until they found themselves behind a group of Water Tribe warriors busy fighting some Fire Nation troops. "Behind you!" cried Yuka.</p>
<p>The warriors broke apart, and the Fire Nation troops holding them joined up with their comrades. "Yuka!" cried a familiar voice.</p>
<p>Yuka struggled to look, and caught a glimpse of Bato. Then they were running again, the warriors giving chase, then they were back at the ships, and running up the ramps, which were closing behind them. Yuka caught another glimpse of Bato's horrified face before the ramp closed up.</p>
<p>A moment of silence fell. The man holding him put Yuka down on the deck. His legs wobbled, and there was blood on his face, but he stood. Then they hustled him below, but he could still hear as the roar of the engines changed note, and feel the ship shudder as it began to reverse, and they pulled away from the ice edge.</p>
<p>The Water Tribe did not follow them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. My Name is Zuko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hakoda watched as his wife’s body was returned to the sea, feeling frozen into a nightmare. Beside him, Katara and Sokka sniffled openly, and Yuka, well, Yuka wasn’t there and never would be again. </p>
<p>All of them had red-rimmed eyes. They had sung the songs for the dead through what passed for night at this time of year, and told stories of Kya’s life. She’d done many things, and everyone loved her. To remember was good, but to have her taken from them like this, so soon, by the Fire Nation, when she wasn’t even a waterbender and had done nothing...  Hakoda’s rage simmered inside him, but had no outlet. </p>
<p>He looked down at his kids, and the other village children. What could so few do against the power of the Fire Nation? It would take all the villages of the Southern Water Tribe acting together to do anything that would make a difference, and even then it wasn’t as if they could win. </p>
<p>But this was too much. It proved that inaction only brought a slower death. Perhaps if they worked together with the Earth Kingdom they could actually give the Fire Nation what the bloodthristy conquerors deserved. But such an alliance would take time, and everything they had to give.</p>
<p>He looked down at Katara again. She was a waterbender. Sooner or later, the Ashmakers would be back. It was time the tribe united again, and taught the Fire Nation their error. It would take time to bring the tribe together again, but it could and must be done. Even if it was the last thing the Southern Water Tribe ever did.<br/>
_____________</p>
<p>Over the course of the next week, Yuka’s life changed yet again. He was given red clothing, far too wide for him, that had clearly been borrowed from the smallest soldier they could find and then hemmed to something closer to the right length. The blue beads in his hair were taken away, and he was told to put it in a high ponytail he remembered was called a phoenix tail. He remembered how, so that wasn’t so hard, even if he suspected it looked wrong with the short hair on the sides of his head. Neither properly Water Tribe, nor truly Fire Nation. </p>
<p>He was no longer called Yuka, either. He tried to get them to call him Zuko, but... “Stop lying. Your real name,” said the soldier in a bored tone.</p>
<p>“Zuko or Yuka,” Yuka said, crossing his arms and glaring up at the soldier. “I don’t have any other names!”</p>
<p>“Well, Yuka’s not Fire Nation, and you can’t use the Lost Prince’s name,” said the soldier.</p>
<p>“Zuko might actually be his name, if he’s a half-breed they picked up in some random port,” said another soldier, a woman wearing a corporal’s chevrons. “It’s not like the Prince was missing when he was born. Why not call him that?”</p>
<p>“Because he tried to use the Prince’s identity to order Commander Yon Rha around, and threw a fireball at him,” the first soldier said.</p>
<p>The corporal threw back her head and laughed. When she turned to Zuko, she was grinning. “Did you, now? Well, kid, you’ve clearly got spirit, if no sense. We’ll call you Zuko if you insist, but be aware it will attract attention. And don’t piss off the commander. He has no sense of humour.”</p>
<p>Zuko nodded, still  scowling a bit. He already had two names. He really didn’t want more of them, but there was something else he really did want to know...</p>
<p>“Why did the commander kill Kya?” said Zuko. “Why? She’s never hurt anyone. She healed people and took care of her kids. She’s not a warrior.”</p>
<p>The two soldiers traded looks. “What makes you so sure that’s what happened?”</p>
<p>“The commander says they aren’t taking prisoners, orders the soldier to get me out of there, and then shows up without her two minutes later? I’m not that stupid.”</p>
<p>The corporal winced. “There used to be a special prison for waterbenders back in the Home Islands, but they closed it after they stopped finding waterbenders,” she said. “There wasn’t a safe place to put her. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“She wasn’t causing trouble,” said Zuko. “And what happened to all the waterbending prisoners the Fire Nation captured? There must have been tens, hundreds.”</p>
<p>“That was decades ago, kid. There aren’t any now.”</p>
<p>Zuko glared at her. “Not so long ago that they should all be dead! Where are they?”</p>
<p>“Don’t ask questions you don’t want answers to,” said the other soldier. </p>
<p>Zuko growled softly, and clenched his hands, a few sparks coming with it, then forced himself to breath and release them. “What happens to me?” He’d already asked that, but the corporal seemed a bit more willing to talk than most.</p>
<p>“You don’t have a family at home, right?”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Zuko muttered. </p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p> Zuko nodded reluctantly, scowling. </p>
<p>“There’s orphanages set up to take care of foundlings, both at home and in the Colonies. I don’t know exactly where you’ll end up, but they’ll look after you and see you get a decent education until you’re 17, when you’ll get conscripted. You’re a bender, so I suggest studying hard to get into officer training. That starts at 16. You could go far, if you are lucky and work at it.”</p>
<p>During the day, he was allowed to follow one or other of the crew around, or they’d set him to various tasks. Peeling vegetables. Or washing dishes. That was a favorite, once they’d discovered he had enough control over his bending to heat the water without boiling it.</p>
<p>They stuck him in a cell in the brig at night. It was about the size of a closet in the palace, with a flap and a barred window in the metal door. It felt strange being alone at night, after living in an igloo containing an entire family the past two years. Zuko curled up on the cot, resting his chin on his knees and watching the lamplight that came in through the window.</p>
<p>He wondered how Hakoda and Sokka and Katara were taking losing Kya. Not well, probably. Losing their mom would be awful for Katara and Sokka, and they’d probably miss him some, too. Would he ever see them again? And would the Commander would have killed Katara if he’d known she was the waterbender? She was only eight! What did the Fire Nation have against waterbenders anyway? </p>
<p>Zuko blinked back tears, and wished he could have burned Yon Rha to ashes before he could kill Kya. But he just wasn’t strong enough. He kicked the door, then clutched his now-painful foot and cursed his own stupidity. Like that was going to help!</p>
<p>The things his tutors had taught him about the Water Tribes had gotten him into trouble when he’d first arrived. Sokka had punched him and called him an ashmaker jerk when he’d told him that the Water Tribes were a bunch of peasants with no real culture, and that the Fire Nation would come and civilize them. Hakoda had had to sit the pair of them down and sort out the resultant mess. </p>
<p>So why were the tutors in the Fire Nation palace so wrong? If this was what civilizing people really looked like, he didn’t like it much. The soldiers had done nothing but destroy much of what the Southern Water Tribe had left. And they had so little left.</p>
<p>The ships of the Southern Raiders returned to port on Whale Tail Island a week and a half later. Zuko looked over the railing at the front of the ship, wondering if this was where he’d be spending the next few years of his life. It was bigger than Hakoda’s village, but nowhere near his hazy memories of Caldera. Then he had to stop woolgathering and go wash the dishes.</p>
<p>________________</p>
<p>Captain Zhao’s glorified cargo ship was at Whale Tail Island delivering supplies when the Southern Raiders finally came back to their base. He’d been stuck waiting around, and it did not put him in the best  of moods. Still, if they were late, perhaps they’d found something interesting. He invited the commander, Yon Rha, to dinner.</p>
<p>He’d been right to do so. They had actually found a waterbender! He was disappointed to learn they’d killed her. That meant he’d not be able to find an excuse to swing by the court at Caldera. Back to the Earth Kingdom again, hauling more cargo for the Navy. Bah.</p>
<p>It was a pleasant enough meal. They talked about events back in the homeland, and about what Yon Rha had found in the raid.</p>
<p>“She was a brave woman,” said Yon Rha. “She told me who she was so I’d leave the rest of them alone. Though since she’d attacked me with ice less than a minute ago, I suppose it was pretty obvious. And I found a firebending child. Crazy kid, threw fire at me when I attacked the woman – maybe she was his mother, I don’t know. He was insisting he was the Lost Prince, of all the impossible things.” Yon Rha snorted. “He’s good, for a wild bender his age.”</p>
<p>“Really?” said Zhao, straightening slightly. “Where is he now?”</p>
<p>“They’re keeping him in one of the empty cells, when he isn’t out on deck.  Can I get you to take him back with you? Drop him off at an orphanage somewhere, or something? We aren’t set up to deal with a kid, and I’m not supposed to be back in civilization for months.”</p>
<p>“Why not?” said Zhao. “I’ll take the brat off your hands. It’s good that you took him. Can’t leave firebenders in the hands of savages, after all. Any idea how he got there?”</p>
<p>“Maybe somebody had too much fun on a previous raid. Or they picked up a stray child up at some Earth Kingdom port. Who knows?” Yon Rha shrugged.</p>
<p>Zhao smirked. “I suppose it hardly matters. When do you want to hand him over?”</p>
<p>“Why not now?” </p>
<p>“Sounds good. I certainly have no use for him,” said Zhao.</p>
<p>Yon Rha went to the door and called to one of the sailors to bring the little firebender.</p>
<p>Zhao thought no more about it until the sailor came back with a boy of 10 or 11 in tow. He was wearing clothes that did not fit him. Dark hair, fair skin - he looked classic Fire Nation. Then the boy looked at him, and his eyes were that bright metallic gold that poets got sentimental over. And he knew that face. It was older, but but the eyes were hard to miss. <i>Impossible! <i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Zhao smiled. He was about to make his career and put his name in the rolls of heroes. No more hauling cargo for him.</p>
<p>“Well hello there,” he said. “I am Captain Zhao. You’re going to come with me, and I’ll take you home. You’ve nothing to fear, now we’ve gotten you away from those Water Tribe savages.”</p>
<p>The boy nodded, looking at him warily. Zhao exchanged a few pleasantries exchanged with Yon Rha, then left for the <i>Turtleseal<i> with the boy.</i></i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Conversations with Zhao</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once on board Zhao’s ship, they stopped off in an office. Zuko glanced around. Everything in it seemed to be related to Zhao in some way. There were pictures of him doing various things and some scrolls with awards on them. There was also a big shiny desk with papers in neat piles, an imposing chair behind the desk, and a couple of less comfortable-looking chairs in front of it. Zhao sat down behind the desk, and quirked an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>“Sit,” he told Zuko.</p>
<p>Zuko sat.</p>
<p>“What’s your name?” he asked. </p>
<p>“Zuko,” said Zuko.</p>
<p>“Where are you from, Zuko?” asked Zhao.</p>
<p>“Caldera,” said Zuko.</p>
<p>“How old are you?”</p>
<p>“Eleven.”</p>
<p>“When was your birthday?”</p>
<p>“Three weeks ago.”</p>
<p>“Exact date.”</p>
<p>“The seventeenth.” Zhao wrote it down.</p>
<p>“Your parents’ names.”</p>
<p>“My mother’s name was Ursa.”</p>
<p>“Your father’s?”</p>
<p>The question hung in the air. “If you are ever to go home, I need the answer,” said Zhao.</p>
<p>“Kuzon.”</p>
<p>Zhao glared at him. “Don’t lie,” he said, then seemed to change tack. “I am not a brute like Yon Rha. I will not hurt you for speaking the truth. My family is a prominent one at court. You may have heard of my uncle, War Minister Chang. I suspect I know who you are, but before I stick my neck out in front of the Fire Lord, you need to prove it.”</p>
<p>Zuko looked at him warily. He knew War Minister Chang, and the young man in front of him did look a little like him. He thought. It had been a long time since he’d been home. Oh who was he kidding, he stank at lying anyway.</p>
<p>“I am Prince Zuko, son of Prince Ozai and Princess Ursa, and Grandson of Fire Lord Azulon. My younger sister’s name is Azula.”</p>
<p>Zhao grinned, and leaned forward, his eyes glittering. “Excellent. Now prove it. How old were you when you began bending?”</p>
<p>“Six.”</p>
<p>“How old was your sister?”</p>
<p>“Three.” Zuko glowered.</p>
<p>“How is the Great Hall decorated?”</p>
<p>“With giant silk paintings of past Fire Lords.”</p>
<p>The questions went on for a while. At the end of it, Zhao put down his pen and smirked. “Well, Prince Zuko, welcome home.”</p>
<p>Zuko didn’t smile back. “What happens now?” he asked.</p>
<p>“We sail back to Caldera, and I present you to the Fire Lord. Everyone at home believes you dead, and  you have been much-missed. With the death of Prince Lu Ten, you are now the primary heir in your generation.”</p>
<p>“Prince Lu Ten is dead?” said Zuko in horror. “What happened to my cousin?” His smart, brave, kind cousin couldn’t be dead, he just couldn’t be.</p>
<p>“Sadly, he died at Ba Sing Se. General Iroh breached the walls, a first in recorded history, but the cost was high, and your cousin was among the dead.”</p>
<p>“Oh no,” said Zuko.</p>
<p>Zhao frowned at him. “It means that unless Prince Iroh remarries and has another child, you will likely be Fire Lord one day,” he said. </p>
<p>Zuko hadn’t thought of that. Fire Lord? Him? How was that ever supposed to work? He’d been behind in bending and nothing special in his studies even before he was taken. Now he’d be years behind where he should be. It wasn’t like the skills he’d gained at hunting, fishing, and survival on the ice of the far south would count for anything beside that. How would he ever catch up? Azula would be further ahead than ever, now. What would father think?</p>
<p>Zhao’s frown deepened. </p>
<p>“You will not find your father at the palace when we arrive. He left for Ba Sing Se to renew the attack when Prince Iroh fell apart. I’m not sure where the Crown Prince is now. But Fire Lord Azulon will be there, and your mother and sister should be also.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Lu Ten dead, Father off at war, Uncle disappeared? Has the world gone mad while I’ve been in the South Pole?<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zhao stood, towering over Zuko even after the young prince scrambled to his feet. “I’ll see to it that we find some more suitable clothes for you in the port,” the big officer said. “And have something done about your hair.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Zuko soon found himself ensconced in quite a nice cabin, with orders to show up for firebending practice tomorrow morning.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Voyage Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Marine Sergeant was a lot shorter than Hakoda, or most of the other Water Tribe men. He was frowning as he looked at his new student. “I’m not used to teaching children, so this will be new to the both of us,” he said. “How about you show me what you can do?”</p>
<p>Zuko nodded, and began one of the katas he had learned back at the palace, and kept practicing since. He knew it would look bad for him to be doing something so basic, but he hadn’t had any training since he was nine. He also hadn’t started Firebending till six, so this was the best he had. At least he could produce more fire than he could at nine. The long-practiced movements flowed well, and he made no major errors he knew of.</p>
<p>The Sergeant nodded. “I see. What else can you do?”</p>
<p>At least he hadn’t yelled at Zuko. He’d heard sergeants always yelled when training people. Zuko began a different kata, and then another, and another. That left the one he had been learning when he’d left, that was flashier but never seemed to go quite right. He lost his balance when landing from the final kick, and landed hard on the metal deck.</p>
<p>“You okay there, kid?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir,” said Zuko, getting up.</p>
<p>“Good,” said the Sergeant. “The reason the last kick went wrong is...” and he explained what Zuko had done wrong. Then he demonstrated the move himself, with far more fire than Zuko had been able to produce. “I want you to try just that last move again.”</p>
<p>Zuko did so. It wasn’t quite right, but at least he stayed upright this time. And the next time, it worked fine. Then he tried doing the entire kata from the start, and proceeded to end up back on the deck. But by the time they stopped Zuko had the hang of it, and they’d started work on the next kata in the series. One he’d never done before. </p>
<p>The man hadn’t seemed angry or disappointed with him. It wouldn’t last, of course, but it was kind of nice. Not that different from the Water Tribe when teaching weapons, or Master Piandow with the sword. He’d always wished his firebending instructors were more like Master Piandow.</p>
<p>Zuko stayed in his cabin as ordered for the rest of the morning. It was boring, and he began to get annoyed. He needed to be learning all the stuff he’d been unable to for years, not lazing around staring at the ceiling, or reading the adventure novel they’d given him. Though it was nice to get to read a book. The Water Tribe hadn’t had that many, and the ones they did have were mostly falling apart with age and use by many hands. He got up and began working on his katas again. Without fire, because he wasn’t an idiot and didn’t think setting the bed on fire was going to impress Zhao.</p>
<p>He got let out for lunch, which turned out to be in the main mess hall with a frazzled looking Petty Officer keeping an eye on him. He wasn’t quite sure what Zhao thought they needed to watch him for. He wasn’t about to try to sneak off the ship so he could stay in the isolated outpost where he knew nobody and had nowhere to stay. Or was Zhao worried some of his own soldiers or sailors would harm a random child of their own people? Didn’t say anything good about the Fire Navy, if so. Or  maybe they thought that he’d get underfoot or damage important equipment. That was probably it.</p>
<p>Young firebenders did tend to accidental damage. Like that time he’d accidentally set his sleeping furs on fire... Zuko generally tried not to remember that one. Or the time he’d left burnt handprints on Sokka’s boomerang. His brother had had a fit, and he’d had to spend his evenings for the next three days sanding them out and oiling it. </p>
<p>He wished Sokka were here, making snarky comments about everything and making him laugh. But then he remembered they wouldn’t treat Sokka like they did him, and was very glad his brother was not here. And even more glad that Katara wasn’t...</p>
<p>The afternoon saw him get handed writing materials and told to write a brief account of his time with the Water Tribes. Zuko did so, though he made it sound like Kya was the waterbender, not Katara. After all, she was a healer and midwife, even if she used herbs and tools rather than water. Then he was locked back in the cabin. Dinner, and back in the cabin. He finished reading the novel.</p>
<p>They left the port mid-morning the next day. Soon after they left port, he got let out of his cabin by Captain Zhao himself. The big Captain was smiling smugly, then frowned at Zuko. “Fix the hair,” he snapped. “And put on the good clothes I bought you yesterday. I’m about to introduce you to the crew properly, and you can’t look like a ragamuffin. You have five minutes.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” said Zuko. “Why didn’t you say so earlier?” </p>
<p>Zhao glared at him, one eyebrow twitching. </p>
<p>“Fine.” Zuko backed back into his cabin, shut the door and made himself presentable as quickly as possible. He emerged to find Zhao tapping his foot, looking exasperated. </p>
<p>“Finally,” Zhao muttered, grabbing Zuko by one arm and hustling him out to the main deck. It was full of people – it looked like the entire population of Hakoda’s village was drawn up on the deck. And all of them were staring at Zhao and Zuko. Zuko raised his head and squared his shoulders, remembering just in time not to bite his lip.</p>
<p>“Sailors and soldiers of the Fire Nation,” Zhao began, puffing out his chest. Zuko thought it made him look like a frog-pigeon. “I am here today to tell you that we are not going northeast to the Earth Kingdom.”</p>
<p>A ripple of surprise went through the assembled throng.</p>
<p>“No, we are going directly to Caldera. This is because we have accomplished a great thing for the Fire Lord. I have found the Lost Prince!” He gestured to Zuko.</p>
<p>There was stunned silence for a second.</p>
<p>Zuko bowed.</p>
<p>The crowd roared.</p>
<p>Zuko blushed, but smiled.</p>
<p>“He had been taken by the Southern Water Tribe, and living like one of their peasants. Agni alone knows how he made it through the sunless winters, or how they treated him.”</p>
<p>Zuko stopped smiling. They hadn’t mistreated him!</p>
<p>“One of the Southern Raiders recognized him as a firebender, and took him back with them, but refused to believe who he was and struck him when told the truth.” Zhao gestured to the bruises on Zuko’s face. “Our dear prince, and future Fire Lord, was nearly condemned to life in an orphanage, and his family and the Fire Nation to continued bereavement, because the fool hadn’t paid attention to the most prominent missing person poster in the last decade!”</p>
<p>“But I had seen the Prince at court before he was taken, and I knew him the second I saw him,” said Zhao. “We will return him to his family, and be welcomed home as heroes.”</p>
<p>The cheering that greeted that was even louder than before.</p>
<p>“I want everyone here to make Prince Zuko feel welcome. He’s been among savages for years and is going to need explanations and help to remember who he truly is, and how to act. I and others will be giving him lessons, but I expect everyone here to be helpful.”</p>
<p>After Zhao had finished talking, Zuko found himself the object of stares, whispers and tentative questions that he answered as best he could. It was a bit overwhelming, and he was relieved to be called off to go to lunch.</p>
<p>The ship headed north, and then northwest, steaming towards Caldera.</p>
<p>People were weird. He’d gotten used to being the adopted extra son of the village chief. Tolerated by almost everyone, and treated fondly by most provided he stayed out from underfoot, did his assigned chores, and didn’t do anything too stupid. </p>
<p>Everyone here kept bowing to him and calling him “Prince Zuko,” and staring at him. They also avoided touching him, which was very different from the Water Tribe. The Sergeant seemed to take the whole thing in stride. Sure, the name he called his smallest student by changed, but he didn’t change how he taught. It was reassuring, and Zuko took the opportunity to learn as much as he could before his father could see how far behind he’d become and Azula could taunt him about it. He could now firebend better than he could before he’d been taken.</p>
<p>The officers let him onto the bridge, and explained how everything worked and what it did. That was fascinating. The equipment was different from that of the Water Tribe – a lot more advanced mechanical toys, and less close attention paid to subtle side of nature. </p>
<p>He also got given official lessons in mathematics, calligraphy, geography, and Captain Zhao pontificated at him about politics and the court in Caldera. Zuko suspected Zhao didn’t know quite as much as he thought he did – he was fairly certain a 5th degree bow was not appropriate for a child prince to a minister, for example. None of the lessons were quite the same, and they were all different from the Water Tribe – the Water Tribe hadn’t had half the interesting equipment and books. They were also different from his hazy memories of the Palace. The teachers seemed nicer, for one thing. Zuko wasn’t sure why. </p>
<p>Zuko wondered what would happen when he got home. And worried.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Caldera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they sailed through the Gates of Azulon, Zuko caught his first glimpse of home. He could just see the outskirts of Caldera past Ember Island, and rising over everything, the great volcanic peaks on either side. It was beautiful, and the sheer power of the sun made him feel like he could throw fire for hours, but it was hot. The equatorial sun beat down on the dark metal of the ship and even firebenders were careful where they put their hands.</p>
<p>The harbor contained more ships than he could quite believe. Coming in, going out, military, cargo, pleasure, sail and steam, large and small, it was an amazing sight. </p>
<p>“Impressive, isn’t it?” said Captain Zhao.</p>
<p>Zuko nodded. </p>
<p>“So much power, all gathered in one place.” said Zhao. The man’s eyes shone almost red in the bright sun, and he smiled as he gestured at the harbor and the city beyond. “Ba Sing Se may call itself the greatest city in the world, but its days are numbered. This,” he gestured more widely, “this is the true center of the world. I love it.” He looked at Zuko, still smiling, but more guardedly. “And one day, all this will be yours.”</p>
<p>Zuko nodded again. “I will do my best to be a worthy Fire Lord when that day arrives. At least that isn’t likely to be for decades yet, though.”</p>
<p>“Indeed, and I’m sure you will,” said Zhao.</p>
<p>A shadow fell over them, and they looked up to see a messenger hawk circling overhead, before coming down to land on the hawkcote. “I see we’ve been spotted,” said Zhao, and walked off to deal with it. </p>
<p>An hour later, some sort of official came aboard and examined everything, made lots of notes, and went away again. An air of anticipation filled the ship as they entered the inner harbour.</p>
<p>The wharves were crowded, and the spot they had been allotted was a pair of mooring buoys. Zuko heard Zhao grumbling under his breath, and looked over to see his smile become fixed, then vanish. He was staring at the stark white flag of mourning over the navy base. </p>
<p>Zuko froze. What else could have gone wrong? Who was dead? Had there been another military disaster? Or had something happened to Fire Lord Azulon? Whatever it was, it had to be bad.</p>
<p>“I need to know what’s going on,” muttered Zhao. “Stay here,” he told Zuko, storming off to go and get a tender. </p>
<p>Zuko looked around him. The sailors and officers had noticed the flag too, and their faces were grim.<br/>__________</p>
<p>Captain Zhao clambered up the ladder from the little boat and onto the wharf. “What happened?” he demanded of the nearest sailor. “Why is the white flag up?”</p>
<p>“You haven’t heard, sir?”</p>
<p>Zhao gave the sailor a glare.</p>
<p>“Prince Ozai took over at Ba Sing Se, and he got his entire force - Prince Ozai is dead, along with nearly a third of his command.”</p>
<p>Zhao went white. This was a disaster. If a third of the besiegers were dead along with their commander... the Fire Nation could say goodbye to any hope of resuming the siege. The army was likely being evacuated via the lakes as they spoke, and they might well need the Turtleseal to assist.</p>
<p>What a time to lose Prince Ozai... On the other hand, if Iroh was still missing, or if anything had happened to him, Zhao had just rescued the new Crown Prince. He could work with that.</p>
<p>“Where is Prince Iroh? I need to speak to the base commander.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know about Prince Iroh, sir. The base commander is in that building,” the sailor gestured, “but I think he’s pretty busy. You may have to wait.”</p>
<p>Zhao considered his options. The triumphant return he’d imagined would not go over well in a city in mourning. Too bad. He could go back and get Zuko and take him straight to the palace, leaving the first officer to deal with the remaining rigmarole and arguments with the port authorities. Or he could go through channels, and get a better lie of the land while leaving Zuko till later. Faugh, Akira could deal with the busywork. He was going to the palace.</p>
<p>He was also going to have to tell Zuko his father was dead. Given how he’d reacted to Prince Lu Ten’s death, that was going to be annoying. Zhao never knew what to do with crying children. </p>
<p>A shame Ozai had been the prince to die. The younger prince had been quite interested in Zhao. Zhao had hoped returning his son would bring him greater favor with Ozai as well as with the Fire Lord. Iroh had never said anything truly rude to Zhao, but the older prince had always made Zhao feel that he had been weighed and found wanting.<br/>_________</p>
<p>Zuko didn’t like the grim look on Zhao’s face when the Captain came back aboard. “I’ll explain in a few minutes,” he said to the marine commander. “Prince Zuko, come with me.”</p>
<p>Zuko followed Zhao to his office. “What’s happened?” he asked as soon as the door closed behind them. </p>
<p>“I am sorry to have to give you this news, Prince Zuko,” said Zhao stiffly, “but your father is dead.”</p>
<p>The bottom fell out of Zuko’s stomach, and he barely managed not to grab the back of the nearest chair. “What? No, he can’t be!” he heard himself say.</p>
<p>“I don’t know details yet, but his forces suffered a major defeat at Ba Sing Se, and he was killed along with many of his troops. I am truly sorry,” said Zhao, placing a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “I always respected Prince Ozai, and the news was a blow to me also.”</p>
<p>Zuko looked into Zhao’s eyes, and was surprised to see sincerity there. “He can’t be dead. And all those poor soldiers, too.”</p>
<p>“They are dead. This is a terrible blow to the Fire Nation.”</p>
<p>Zuko nodded, feeling oddly detached. This couldn’t be real.</p>
<p>“In light of this, I need to take you to the Fire Lord immediately. He needs to know that you’ve been found alive and safe.”</p>
<p>Zuko swallowed. Fire Lord Azulon was always intimidating, but he could do this. He had to. </p>
<p>They went out on the deck, and Zuko stood there as Zhao gave a quick explanation of things to First Officer Akira. Then they were in the tender, then on the docks.</p>
<p>Zhao found a horse cab, and told the driver to take them to the palace. Zhao looked down at Zuko. “I know this isn’t appropriate for a prince, but I want to get you to the palace as soon as possible.” The driver’s eyes flicked to them and he frowned, then shrugged. The cab trundled in silence down the streets of Caldera.</p>
<p>They left the cab at the main gates to the Palace. Zuko walked up the long flight of stairs beside Captain Zhao. They were stopped by the guards at the open gates. “State your name and business in the palace,” said the tall guard on the left. Zuko vaguely recognized him, but couldn’t remember his name. Something about swords, sticks and Lu Ten...</p>
<p>“I am Captain Zhao, bringing Prince Zuko home to his family,” said Zhao, pushing Zuko forward a little.</p>
<p>“This is no time for jokes, Captain,” said the other guard.</p>
<p>The familiar guard leaned forward, frowning. “Prince Zuko, is that you?” he said.</p>
<p>“Yes, I am Prince Zuko,” Zuko told him. “You showed me some basic sword blocks with sticks. In the garden with the turtleduck pond.”</p>
<p>“Your Highness,” said the guard softly. “How is this possible? Where have you been the last two years?”</p>
<p>“In the Southern Water Tribe, of all places,” said Zhao. “I intend to escort the Prince to Fire Lord Azulon personally. He will surely wish to see his grandson with his own eyes as soon as possible.”</p>
<p>“I will escort you there myself. Please wait while I inform my superiors they’ll need a replacement for the main gate.” The guard spoke into the mouth of a speaking tube in the wall. When his relief appeared, the two exchanged places, and their friendly guard walked with them into the palace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fire Lord and Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The guard didn’t exactly need to show them the way, but he walked with them through the maze of outbuildings and corridors until they reached the antechameber to the Throne Room. Azulon was inside, but he was in a meeting that was supposed to continue for at least an hour. </p>
<p>Nothing new there. From what Zuko remembered, his grandfather was usually in some sort of meeting, or generically Busy doing Important Things. Zuko hadn’t known his grandfather well. He hadn’t been in the direct line of succession, like Lu Ten, and Azula had been the one with the showy talents. He wondered how his grandfather was feeling, with one son and a grandson dead, and another son missing. Hopefully he’d want Zuko back?</p>
<p>A good half hour before the meeting was supposed to end, the doors opened, and assorted ministers and advisors filed out. Zuko recognized war Minister Chin, who looked at Zhao and frowned.</p>
<p>Then Zhao and Zuko were called in. Zuko looked towards the Fire Lord’s throne through the flame wall, but could see only the dark outline of his grandfather. When they reached the appropriate spot, Zuko and Zhao both knelt, bowed their heads, and waited to be aknowledged.</p>
<p>Zuko heard footsteps coming closer. “You may rise,” said Fire Lord Azulon, as he parted the flame wall with casual ease.</p>
<p>Zuko scrambled to his feet, Zhao beside him, and looked at his grandfather. Fire Lord Azulon looked old, and tired. He was even skinnier than the last time Zuko had seen him, there were bags beneath the amber eyes, and his back was stooped.</p>
<p>“So you are my lost grandson?” said Azulon.</p>
<p>“Yes, Fire Lord,” said Zuko, looking down.</p>
<p>“I have sent for the Fire Sages to test you, so that there may be no doubt of your identity. They will be here shortly. Why don’t you tell me of your experiences the last two years?”</p>
<p>“Fire Lord, I was taken by Earth Kingdom rebels. I believe they intended to hold me hostage against you. But their ship was damaged in its escape, and it sank that evening. I was in the water, and then this water tribe ship found me and pulled me out. I think they might have seen the ship sinking. They didn’t like the way the Earth Kingdom had treated me, though I didn’t tell them who I was, and they told the Earth Kingdom people they’d rescued that they shouldn’t make war on children, and they would keep me themselves. I didn’t tell them who I was because I didn’t want them to use me against you and the Fire Nation, and I thought I could escape later.” Zuko blushed. He’d had no idea how isolated the Southern Water Tribe was when he’d made that decision.</p>
<p>“But I couldn’t sail a ship by myself from the South Pole to the Fire Nation, so I figured I’d have to wait to join a trading voyage when I got older and then jump ship in the Earth Kingdom and make my way to one of the Colonies. They treated me well, not knowing who I was. A family adopted me and raised me alongside their own children. They saved my life and didn’t mistreat me or knowingly keep me from you.” Not that Zuko had thought that much about his hazy escape plan after the first few months.</p>
<p>“I see,” said Azulon. “So you say they have not done the Fire Nation any ill or insult in this matter?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Grandfather.”</p>
<p>Azulon’s face was unreadable. “Can you identify the Earth Kingdom rebel group who took you?”</p>
<p>Zuko hesitated. “They called themselves the Earth Resistance Movement. I think the group included more than the people on that ship.”</p>
<p>“They made the mistake of claiming your kidnapping at the time. They no longer exist.” The old man smiled, and there was nothing kind or happy in it.</p>
<p>Zuko swallowed. There was something he needed to ask, but he wasn’t sure what would happen when he did. “Fire Lord, Commander Yon Rha killed my adoptive mother for being a waterbender. She wasn’t a warrior, all she ever did was look after her children and sick people. Why did he kill her? It seems so wrong. The Southern Water Tribe, they have nothing and they’re not dangerous to anyone else. The village I was in has trouble keeping the walls up and feeding itself.”</p>
<p>Captain Zhao edged away from Zuko.</p>
<p>Azulon’s eyebrows rose, he frowned and interlaced his fingers.</p>
<p>“I do not normally tolerate anyone questioning my policies. Do not do so again, or there will be consequences,” said Azulon coldly. </p>
<p>Zuko flinched. </p>
<p>Azulon paused, then continued, “But as you are a child who has seen things he should not, and a prince who may one day rule, I will explain. Listen closely, I will only tell you this once.”</p>
<p>Zuko nodded, his eyes wide.</p>
<p>“The Southern Water Tribe was not always as you see it now. When I first came to power, it was much larger in population and had a sizable fleet with many powerful waterbenders. They were constantly raiding our southern colonies in the Earth Kingdom, and picking fights with our ships on the high seas. They were also the most likely place for the Avatar to be reincarnated, and if that happened with their fleet intact, the Fire Nation would be at severe risk of a major defeat and setbacks lasting for decades. So we responded to a raid by attacking their fleet, and taking prisoner any waterbender that we could. After we were through, they had no fleet, and we had all their waterbenders.”</p>
<p>“The far south is unfriendly to humans, especially firebenders, and there seemed no point  in colonizing the area. So long as the Southern Tribes keep their heads down, cause no trouble, and do not bend water, we leave them be. But they are stubborn, and benders will bend, if one is born. If the southern tribes would simply give up their benders, there would be no raids.” Azulon shrugged. “It was never my order for waterbenders to be killed, however, and I will have the matter investigated.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for your explanation, Fire Lord,” said Zuko, bowing.</p>
<p>Quick footsteps marked the entrance of two people. As they came forward, knelt, and were commanded to rise, Zuko saw that they were Fire Sages. “I wish you to test this child, and confirm or deny his identity as Prince Zuko, son of my son Ozai.” said Azulon.</p>
<p>“It shall be done,” said one of the Fire Sages, bowing. “I need you to make a small flame in the palm of your hand, my prince,” said the old man.</p>
<p>Zuko held out his hand and concentrated. A small flame sprang into being in his palm, rising and falling slightly with his breathing.</p>
<p>“Very good,” said the Fire Sage. He then took the little flame into his own palm, and did something to it that made the color shift, first redder, and then paling to almost white before vanishing.</p>
<p>“You are indeed of the line of Sozin.” The Fire Sage looked to the Fire Lord. “If I may do the next test?”</p>
<p>Azulon nodded.</p>
<p>The sage turned back to Zuko and touched his hand to Zuko’s forehead. Zuko flinched a little, then steadied himself as the Fire Sage walked right up to Fire Lord Azulon and touched his hand to the Fire Lord’s forehead. A think line of fiery light sprang up betweeen them for a few seconds, then vanished as the Fire Sage dropped his hand. “This boy is your descendant via a son, with one generation between yours and his,” said the Fire Sage.</p>
<p>“Good,” said Azulon. “There is but one more test. He turned to the guard at the door. “Send in Princess Ursa.”</p>
<p>Zuko’s heart leapt into his throat. He was about to see his mother again! He blinked a few times. He’d missed her so much. To see her again...</p>
<p>He heard footsteps and Zuko forced himself to remain still. He must not get up and run to her, turning his back on the Fire Lord. He must not.</p>
<p>“Fire Lord, you asked for me?” said Zuko’s mother’s voice.</p>
<p>“Yes,” said Fire Lord Azulon. “I would have told you earlier but I did not wish to see you disappointed. Captain Zhao here has found what appears to be your son Zuko.” Mom gasped and her footsteps quickened. </p>
<p>Zuko turned his head sideways, and saw her. She was staring at him, white as a sheet, her hands white-knuckled as they clutched each other.</p>
<p>“There is now only one final test,” said Azulon. “Fire Sage, if you would?”</p>
<p>The Fire Sage bowed and stepped forward, repeating the procedure he had done with Azulon and Zuko with Ursa and Zuko.  Zuko barely noticed, staring at his mother. She was still really pale, and there were tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>The fiery line snapped into being. “This is indeed Princess Ursa’s son,” said the Fire Sage.</p>
<p>“Welcome home, Grandson,” said Fire Lord Azulon. He sighed, a smile twitching at his lips. “You may go and greet your mother.”</p>
<p> Zuko threw himself into his mother’s arms and buried his head in her shoulder.</p>
<p>She hugged him back with equal fierceness. “Oh Zuko, I’ve missed you so much. I thought you were dead! How is this possible...”</p>
<p>“I shall let the two of you go and get reacquainted, and greet your sister. Ursa, come and speak to me after dinner. We need to discuss next steps.” Azulon paused. “You should also explain to your son why he shouldn’t question my policy decisions in front of others.”</p>
<p>Mom winced. “Oh Zuko,” she said quietly.</p>
<p>Zuko blushed.</p>
<p>Azulon turned to Zhao. “You have my thanks, Captain Zhao. I will not forget, and you will be rewarded for your service to the Dragon Throne.”</p>
<p>Zhao bowed deeply, trying to hide a grin. “I am honored,” he said.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” said Mom, trying to bow and hug Zuko at the same time. “I will be there. And Captain Zhao, you have my thanks also!” Zuko left with her, her arm still around his shoulders.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Stepping into the Same River Twice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They made it back to their family’s wing, and sat down on one of the divans in the comfortable living room. Mom asked where he’d been and what had happened to him. “Thank Agni you found such a lovely family. Losing you like that for nearly two years was horrible, but it could have been so much worse. I wish there were something I could do to thank them for their care of you.”</p>
<p>“Commander Yon Rha killed Kya. I don’t think Ha – the rest of my adoptive family will want to talk to the Fire Nation right now. They don’t know about the whole prince thing. I never told them who I was. They never knew.”</p>
<p>“Commander Yon Rha killed Kya? She was your adoptive mother, correct?” said Mom, frowning. “What happened, exactly?”</p>
<p>“It’s like you told me, ‘Moms protect their babies.’”</p>
<p>She laughed softly. “I’m surprised you remember that.”</p>
<p>“They... she... They were after waterbenders. They’d heard there was one there. She -- she told them she was the waterbender to make them go away. She thought they’d take her prisoner, but they weren’t taking prisoners. Yon Rha killed her. I – I tried to protect her, but I couldn’t. I tried, but I wasn’t strong enough. My fireballs didn’t do anything to them. They just grabbed me, and hit me and hauled me away! Katara ran to get Hakoda but they were too late to do anything.” Zuko’s eyes swam. He blinked, and tears fell.</p>
<p>His mom just hugged him. “It’s not your fault, Zuko. It was very brave of you to try, but you’re a child, you’ve had no training in years. There was no way for you to defeat a firebending officer.”</p>
<p>“I bet Azula could have,” said Zuko.</p>
<p>His mom sighed. “I doubt it, Zuko. And that assumes she cared enough to try.”</p>
<p>“I never want to be that helpless again. I don’t want anyone to die because I wasn’t strong enough to save them.”</p>
<p>“I know. And you won’t be, one day. You will get stronger, you will get better, so long as you don’t give up.”</p>
<p>“I will never give up,” said Zuko.</p>
<p>His mom smiled at him. “I know. But do not blame yourself for not being able to do the impossible. Did you tell your grandfather what happened?”</p>
<p>“Yes. He explained the reasons for his policies, but...” he brightened. “He did say he hadn’t ordered waterbenders killed, and he’d look into it.”</p>
<p>“And asked me to explain that you CANNOT question his decisions and policies in public.” Her expression was grim. “What you just did was very brave, and very foolish. Opposition to the Fire Lord’s policies can and has been taken as treason in the past.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t mean --” Zuko said, going white. </p>
<p>“I know, and the Fire Lord knows, too. That’s why he didn’t punish you.” She let that hang. “But you must never do it again. If you have questions, ask me or your tutors. If you absolutely must speak to Fire Lord Azulon to question his policies, do so in private. No military, no Fire Sages, no random nobles, ideally even no servants present. And only do so about a matter once, and accept his decree afterwards even if you hate it.” She swallowed. “That is the only safe option.”</p>
<p>Zuko frowned. “People question the village chief, and argue with him all the time. Why is it so different here? Is it because he is just a village chief, while Azulon rules a lot more people?”</p>
<p>“Partly,” she said. “I assume the Water Tribes also have different traditions when it comes to leadership. Do they consider their chiefs to be chosen by La or Tui?”</p>
<p>“No, the tribe picks the new chief when the old one dies. It’s usually a relative of the old chief, but not always. And sometimes the chiefs will pick one of their number to be the chief of the whole Southern Water Tribe, but they haven’t had one of those in decades.”</p>
<p>“If the power of the chiefs rests on the choice of his people, then they have a very different relationship with their people than the Fire Lord does.”</p>
<p>“I guess,” said Zuko. “He doesn’t act much like Grandfather, or even Father. He makes bad puns and laughs a lot. And he plays with his kids and teaches both of them things. Even me, too.”</p>
<p>“It certainly sounds different from here,” his mom said, looking a little wistful.</p>
<p>Quick, light footsteps came to the door. “Mom, can Ty Lee stay to dinner? I’ve got a new idea and I want to practice -- ” Azula appeared at the doorway and froze, mouth half open, then snapping shut. Emotions flickered across her face in rapid succession. </p>
<p>Another girl appeared behind her, bouncing slightly, and turning to look at Azula. “Azula, is that your brother? I thought he died.”</p>
<p>“Azula, your brother Zuko is alive, and just returned home!” said Mom. </p>
<p>“Wow!” said Ty Lee, jumping into the air. “You’re not dead. That’s so cool!” She cocked her head sideways at him. “Where have you been, then? Are you glad to be home? Mai will be glad to hear you’re alive.”</p>
<p>“You’re not dead,” said Azula, sparing a quelling look for Ty Lee, who drooped slightly. “Well, that makes everything complicated. Where have you been if the Earth Kingdom didn’t kill you?”</p>
<p>“Azula!” said Mom. “Be nice. Aren’t you glad to see your brother?”</p>
<p>“Since it means I’m not the first pick for Fire Lord in my generation anymore, not really,” said Azula.</p>
<p>Zuko’s mouth dropped open. “What?” he said. Since when had his sister become so hard? Or had she been like this all along, and he just never noticed?</p>
<p>“Surely you know you’re older than me, Zuzu,” said Azula, irritation crossing her face. “Or did they not tell you cousin Lu Ten is dead?” A few seconds later she added, “Poor Lu Ten.”</p>
<p>Zuko glowered at her and huffed. “I know that! But is that all you can think about? Who sits on the throne? Don’t you care that Lu Ten and Dad are dead?”</p>
<p>“One of us has to pay attention to these things,” said Azula. “And  I can already tell you’re still useless at that.”</p>
<p>“Young lady, out!” said Mom, pointing to the door. “I’ll speak to you in a few minutes.”</p>
<p>Azula pouted, but left.</p>
<p>“Ty Lee, dear, perhaps another day would be better for you to come to dinner?”</p>
<p>“Okay,” said Ty Lee. “I’m glad you’re not dead.” She swung into a handstand and cartwheeled away.</p>
<p>Zuko watched her go, feeling confused. Had he really just seen that?</p>
<p>Mom put her head in her hands for a few seconds. “Sometimes I don’t know what to do with that child.” She raised her head. “I’m sorry you had to hear that. Azula has been difficult since your father died.”</p>
<p>“What happened to Dad?” said Zuko. “I heard he died at Ba Sing Se, along with lots of his soldiers. What happened?”</p>
<p>Mom winced. “It’s a long story, Zuko, and I don’t even know the whole of it. Your father... he thought he could salvage the situation after Iroh disappeared, so he went to take command at Ba Sing Se. He... didn’t have a lot of actual command experience, and the situation was much worse than he’d expected. He walked into a trap. It... I...” she was obviously trying not to tell him something. Zuko pouted. It might be horrible, but Dad had had to live it, and he wanted to know what happened. He’d bet Azula knew. She’d probably lie about it, though. Azula always lied. “They were routed, and a lot of people died. One of them was your father.”</p>
<p>Zuko nodded. He’d ask Azula. The Earth Kingdom had now killed his cousin, killed his Dad, and kidnapped him. When he was older, they’d better watch out, because he was going to make them pay.</p>
<p>Dinner with his family was awkward. Azula smiled when Mom looked at her, but made faces at Zuko when she didn’t. Zuko knew they were going to talk later tonight, and she was going to be mean. Why couldn’t she be nice with the odd temper tantrum, like Katara?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I rewatched the flashback scenes. Azula at this age is logical, lacking in empathy and has no filter except when she is actively trying to manipulate someone. Even then it’s fairly transparent.</p>
<p>As for Ozai... in this AU he only had one 9 year old child, not a 9 year old and an 11 year old, so he felt less confident in trying to oust Iroh that way. He decided to go and show up Iroh by salvaging the mess at Ba Sing Se, but there’s no indication in the series that he has experience as a military commander before becoming Fire Lord. His decisions after becoming Fire Lord tend to be ruthless to the point of being wasteful, and his most spectacular decision, the attack on the Earth Kingdom, is an equally spectacular failure. It’s also the only time you see him command in person. </p>
<p>I um... also didn’t want to send Zuko back to Ozai’s cruelty. So I figured Ozai failing spectacularly at something military and getting himself and his troops killed was in character.</p>
<p>With regard to Azulon, he’s had his succession planning totally upended at the age of 95. Even if you assume him to be a cold fish who doesn’t love his children or grandchildren at all, that has to be alarming.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Settling In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After dinner, Ursa met Azulon in his study, over tea. “I trust you have seen your son safely settled in?” Azulon said.</p>
<p>“Yes, Fire Lord. I am incredibly glad to have him back. He seems surprisingly well, given everything that has happened,” said Ursa.</p>
<p>“Good. I want him tested on academics, firebending, and his general health, so we know what we’re dealing with. With Iroh missing and my age, the chances of him being forced into power at a young age are too high for my liking.”</p>
<p>“I am sure we will find Iroh soon,” said Ursa. “Your oldest son will return.”</p>
<p>“Two months ago I had two full-grown sons and a full-grown grandson,” snapped Azulon. “Now all of them are dead or missing.”</p>
<p>Ursa winced. </p>
<p>“I know you’d do your best to help Zuko if he were to suddenly find himself on the throne, or Azula, but you don’t have the ruthlessness to pull it off, Ursa.”</p>
<p>Ursa smiled behind her teacup, but didn’t argue. Azulon might be surprised what she’d do for her children.</p>
<p>Azulon said, “I will not have the Fire Nation run by the equivalent of Long Feng. The Fire Nation has never had a regency, and I don’t have anyone I can trust to be both capable enough to run a regency and honorable enough to step down when the time comes, my sister’s granddaughter isn’t a firebender, and her son is a wastrel with no military experience who can barely light a candle – I will not have him on the throne! Either Zuko or Azula would be preferable to that idiot. They will improve with age, which is more than I can say for Zinar.”</p>
<p>“Then finding Iroh must be the top priority,” said Ursa. She added hastily: “As well as keeping you alive.”</p>
<p>“Quite,” said Azulon, raising an eyebrow. </p>
<p>Ursa winced inwardly. At least these sorts of errors tended to make people discount her as a threat.</p>
<p>Azulon said, “But given Iroh’s recent behavior, I cannot be certain that he is fit to rule.”</p>
<p>“I suspect he will pull himself together if he has to, and that his grief will not overthrow him forever,” said Ursa.</p>
<p>“He needs to get on with it and come home,” said Azulon. </p>
<p>Ursa couldn’t really disagree with that.</p>
<p>_________</p>
<p>After Mom left, Azula came to sit on the cushion next to Zuko’s in the living room. He looked up warily from the scroll he was reading. “Hello, Azula,” he said.</p>
<p>“Hello, Zuzu.” They looked at each other. “I heard the polar winters make firebenders sick, and they often die.” She poked him hard. “You look okay.”</p>
<p>“I am okay,” he said, rubbing the spot. “You can’t firebend during the winter night, and you get really tired and sleepy. But it’s not too bad if you wrap up warm and don’t try and do much.”</p>
<p>She humphed. “Maybe it’s just because you’re not much of a firebender.” </p>
<p>Zuko glared at her, and she stared right back. Zuko remembered that Azula could keep up a staring contest for hours. “What happened to Father?” he asked.</p>
<p>“The Earth Kingdom killed him,” Azula snapped, glaring. “Surely you knew that!”</p>
<p>“I know, and it’s awful,” said Zuko, “but do you know what really happened? Mom wouldn’t tell me much, and I bet you know more.” He looked expectantly at her.</p>
<p>She looked away, and her voice took on a distant quality. “The Earth Kingdom troops got his army surrounded, and earthbenders turned the ground to mud and quicksand. They couldn’t move as the Earth Kingdom rained arrows and rocks down on their heads, and then the Earth Kingdom charged before they could organize a retreat under fire. Our forces were routed, and when they finally managed to put together what happened, a third of the army they’d started with was missing, including Ozai. Then the Earth Kingdom stuck his head on a pole and waved it at the soldiers, laughing.”</p>
<p>Zuko shuddered. “That’s horrible,” he said. No wonder Mom hadn’t wanted to tell him – assuming Azula wasn’t lying. But his sister loved Father, so maybe she wouldn’t lie about this. He didn’t know.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe he was so stupid!” Azula suddenly spat out. “He knew what had happened to Lu Ten, and he knew Famous General Iroh,” Azula almost spat the title out, “had decided it was too hard and given up. How could Father be so careless?”</p>
<p>Zuko was startled to see tears in his sister’s eyes. She had always acted like tears were beneath her. He reached over and hugged her. She stiffened, but stayed there for a few moments. Then she pushed him, and stood up. “Go away, Dum-dum,” she said, and stormed out of the room. Zuko let her go.<br/>
_________</p>
<p>Sunrise found him in the small training yard, greeting his firebending master. Master Amasu was new to him, and was obviously used to teaching Azula. He wasn’t Azula. Master Amasu would just have to deal with it. </p>
<p>Zuko squared his shoulders, ignored her unenthused expression, and concentrated on showing what he could do. He didn’t fall over even when doing the new katas he’d learned on the voyage, and was producing more fire than he ever had while at the Southern Water Tribe, so that was something. </p>
<p>Zuko was just bowing to Master Amasu when he spotted Azula looking through one of the windows. She smirked and disappeared before he could comment. She’d probably been there the whole time. Gloomily, he went to go wash up before breakfast.</p>
<p>“How did it go?” Mom asked.</p>
<p>“Okay?” said Zuko. “I don’t think she likes me much.”</p>
<p>Azula smiled. “Oh, I don’t know, Zuzu, she was probably looking constipated because of how bad your firebending is. Nothing personal about it at all.”</p>
<p>“Azula, don’t be rude,” said Ursa. “If you had had no firebending master for the past two years, your firebending would be behind, too.”</p>
<p>“No it wouldn’t,” said Azula. “Zuko’s two years older than me, and my firebending is WAY better than his. I would just be less far ahead.”</p>
<p>“Your firebending arrived three years younger than Zuko’s. Which means you have had the advantage of three years more training than he currently has. Back off, young lady.”</p>
<p>“I’m still better, and I always will be,” said Azula.</p>
<p>“Care to fight me using a boomerang or a whalebone machete?” asked Zuko. “You’d be the loser, then!”</p>
<p>“Why would I want to?” said Azula. “My firebending can beat your silly weapons any day.”</p>
<p>“Stop it!” said Ursa. “If either of you says one more word, I’ll assume you’re done with breakfast.”</p>
<p>Both children glared sullenly at her, and finished their last few bites in silence.</p>
<p>Next came history, which was worse except for Azula’s blessed absence. Zuko frowned at the paper in front of him. What was this about cannibalism? The Water Tribes didn’t eat people! It was probably a trick question. Like the one about the Air Nomad Army’s alliance with the Northern Water Tribe. “Neither Water Tribe is cannibalistic,” Zuko wrote. “They eat a lot of meat and fish, and some things are often eaten raw, but they don’t eat people.”</p>
<p>Neither of them were trick questions, and Master Taigen rapped his knuckles with a cane for impertinence and gave him a lecture about the dangers of listening to Water Tribe propaganda. Zuko decided that Master Taigen was an ignorant fool. Saying so would just get him into trouble again, so Zuko sulked in silence, and wished he could introduce Master Taigen to Gran-gran.</p>
<p>Mathematics went a lot better, which was a relief. Though he’d always been good at that. And geography. Sokka’s obsession with maps had been catching. Reading and writing were, well... he hadn’t had as much practice as he should, so his handwriting was awkward, and he was unfamiliar with some of the less common characters, but he could get by. The Water Tribe hadn’t had a lot of books or paper to spare, and it showed.</p>
<p>Doctor Mika poked and prodded him, checked his weight, and made him run around for a while before testing his breathing. She seemed pleased.</p>
<p>“How are my lungs?” Zuko asked.</p>
<p>“Good,” said Doctor Mika. “Have you had many respiratory infections during the southern winters?”</p>
<p>“I had a bad one the first year, but I was okay last year.”</p>
<p>“That seems about right,” said Doctor Mika. “Well, you seem to be doing fine. I don’t think your experience has done you any real harm physically.”</p>
<p>Zuko beamed, though he could have told Doctor Mika that, really. He didn’t get sick all the time the way he had when he was a baby, and he could outrun Sokka four times out of five.</p>
<p>__________</p>
<p>Azulon received the report on the state of his grandson’s education with mild disappointment but no surprise. Prince Zuko’s greatest achievement thus far was surviving – first his early birth, then being kidnapped, and then living under polar conditions for two years.</p>
<p>Firebenders did very poorly in polar regions, but Zuko seemed fine. Surprising in a boy once so sickly.<br/>
Would Zuko make a decent Fire Lord, or would it be better to name Azula instead?</p>
<p>Both children were still young, and might change much in the next few years. Making a premature decision would be folly. For now, Zuko’s return was useful, the one good thing that had happened to the Fire Nation in the past year. They would celebrate it.</p>
<p>And hope that his son would return. <i>Dammit, Iroh, where are you when I need you?<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>If Zuko turned out useless as an heir, his ability to thrive in polar regions and get along with the locals might be useful in securing an alliance. Didn’t the Northern Water Tribe have a princess about Zuko’s age?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: Fire Nation propaganda. Sigh. They aren’t going to listen to someone who has lived in the culture in question for years when he disagrees with them, are they? About the raw meat and fish, Inuit in the real world eat these. </p>
<p>Since the Water Tribes are shown as living in polar regions and eating a diet high in meat and fish and low in vegetables, they have a potential problem with vitamin deficiencies that is similar to that faced by the Inuit. Eating animal foods raw is one solution we know works. That’s why I’ve included it here.</p>
<p>I am not treating the Southern Water Tribe as a straight analogue to any specific earth culture, because they don’t match up perfectly with any of them. I don’t know of any arctic culture that uses boomerangs, for instance.</p>
<p>Raw animal products are higher in certain vitamins that a diet of the same items, cooked, would be dangerously low in, and plant sources can be hard to obtain in polar regions in sufficient quantities and at the right times. Eating some raw animal products is an effective way to get around the problem. An example is muktuk, which is raw whale blubber with skin attached. </p>
<p>I’ve been thinking about firebenders’ need for sunlight, and am wondering if vitamin D is somehow used in firebending, resulting in very high requirements for vitamin D. Fish oil is a good source of vitamin D – if the diet of the Fire Nation sailors does not contain sufficient vitamin D to make up for the sunlight they aren’t getting near the poles, the Fire Navy is going to run into problems with their firebenders in polar regions. Meanwhile, Zuko’s getting a high vitamin D diet living with the Water Tribe that should help shield him from vitamin D deficiency. </p>
<p>Of course, if you go with the firebending – sun connection being entirely spiritual, then the whole Vitamin D discussion is irrelevant except in as much as vitamin D deficiency can be a problem in polar regions even without firebending.</p>
<p>With reference to Zuko’s prematurity, this is something several stories I’ve read have included. I think it fits, so I went with it. Being very premature can have all sorts of impacts, one of which can be asthma or other respiratory issues. It also would explain why Ozai says Zuko was “lucky to be born”.</p>
<p>Since firebending comes from the breath, having difficulty breathing that diminishes/vanishes with age is one way to explain why Zuko is late to bend and not very good at it as a child, while sixteen--year--old Zuko can defeat people like Zhao and fight on a near-even level with Azula. </p>
<p>If the only remnant of his childhood respiratory problems is a tendency to get hit hard by illness if he does get sick, that also makes his sudden collapse and sickness after rescuing Appa make more sense than ‘Angst coma’. A premature birth-related heart problem could also explain this or Zuko’s sudden collapse at the end of ‘the Promise’ comic, but if he still had major health problems he should have problems with swordfighting, running, and firebending that he clearly lacks by this point. I think in ‘the Promise’ Zuko was just completely exhausted and hadn’t eaten enough for days, and when given a scare and the pressure being suddenly removed his body just refused to do anything but sleep.</p>
<p>None of this, from vitamin D requirements for firebending to premature birth leading to respiratory problems interfering with Zuko’s childhood firebending are really required to explain matters, but they’re what my brain insisted on coming up with. I blame my biology background.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Celebration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko spent the next week playing catch-up on everything he should have learned in the past two years. Or starting to. That was going to take a lot longer than a week. He also was measured for new clothes, and given a haircut – though he could tell from his mom’s expression that the latter hadn’t helped much. The sides were just going to have to grow out naturally. </p>
<p>His tutors also drilled him ferociously on court etiquette and princely behavior in public, because there was apparently going to be a party to celebrate his return, and Azulon intended to show him off to both the court and to the people at large. Zuko did not feel ready for that!</p>
<p>The appointed day came and passed to evening, and Tsutomu helped him get into the fanciest of his new robes, and make sure his phoenix tail was in order. The robes were heavy, and had real gold trim that glittered against the crimson fabric. He couldn’t help but imagine Sokka laughing at how over-the-top the whole thing was. Mom came in and ran a critical eye over him, before smiling and nodding. “Don’t you look grown-up!” she said. Zuko blushed, but smiled. </p>
<p>Zuko waited in a little antechameber to be led out onto the big terrace overlooking Caldera city. He found himself fiddling with the stiff, high collar on his tunic, and pulled his hand away before he could mess it up. He knew it fit perfectly, so why did he feel like he couldn’t breathe properly? Mother, Azula and Fire Lord Azulon were all out there already. He could hear a low murmur, probably the crowd. Then a crier announced the Fire Lord was about to speak, and the murmuring stopped. Zuko hear Azulon talking, but couldn’t hear what the he was saying.</p>
<p>Then the guard opened the door and gestured to Zuko. He came and walked past the guard out onto the huge grey stone terrace. It seemed to take forever for him to reach his place at the parapet between Azulon and Mom. There was a massive cheer and Zuko looked out on a sea of faces larger than any he could remember seeing before. </p>
<p>Zuko froze like a rabbit-mouse, but then Mom took his hand and Zuko relaxed and managed to smile at the people of the Fire Nation. He looked at Fire Lord Azulon, who was smiling benignly at the crowd, then turned to Zuko and nodded slightly. Zuko looked back at the crowd and gave a small bow, and the crowd bowed back. Then he was following his grandfather back inside, with Mom and Azula behind him. Azulon nodded briefly to Zuko, and then led the way to the main banquet hall.</p>
<p>Then came assorted ceremonies and speeches by, and in front of, a whole bunch of nobles, advisors, military officials and the rest of the court. Captain Zhao was called forward to tell the story of his recognizing Zuko and rescuing him from potential obscurity in a colonial orphanage.  He obviously enjoyed this very much. When Azulon called on him to kneel and accept a medal for ‘special services to the Fire Nation’, and told him he was to be made Captain of the cruiser Starfire and posted to the Western Fleet, he was just about glowing.</p>
<p>There were more speeches, and then finally they were allowed to eat. Zuko started eating a peppered roll, and was forcibly reminded how spicy those were. He couldn’t even spit it out without being really rude. He swallowed, and grabbed for his water glass, eyes watering. Azula smirked at him, then picked out and proceeded to eat an entire roll with no problems. Zuko huffed a sigh, and turned away from her to smile at the servant refilling his water glass. The man smiled back.</p>
<p>There was ice cream for dessert! He wished he could give some to Sokka and Katara. Sitting next to him, Admiral -- Chan, that was it -- spoke. “Enjoying the ice cream, Prince Zuko?”</p>
<p>“Oh yes. They didn’t have it in the South Pole.”</p>
<p>“Not much call for it in the cold, I suppose,” said Admiral Chan.</p>
<p>“I tried to describe ice cream, and Katara and I tried to make some out of snow, but it didn’t really work, and they couldn’t see what I saw in it at all.”</p>
<p>“Peasants,” said Azula with a sniff. “Who’s Katara anyway?”</p>
<p>“My foster sister,” said Zuko. So long as he didn’t mention she was a waterbender, that was probably safe enough... “She’s about your age.”</p>
<p>“You replaced me with some Water Tribe Peasant?” said Azula, going red in the face. “They’re disgusting cannibals.”</p>
<p>“She’s nicer than you,” said Zuko.</p>
<p>Admiral Chan choked.</p>
<p>“How dare you!” yelled Azula. Sparks lit at her fingertips, and she threw a fireball at his face. </p>
<p>Zuko gaped and ducked. </p>
<p>“Azula, NO!” cried Ursa, slamming a hand down to put the fire out before it could do any more damage. “Don’t set your brother on fire! How many times do I have to tell you, DO NOT set people on fire!” </p>
<p>An uncomfortable silence fell at their end of the room and spread. Zuko reached up and felt his hair. The tip of of the phoenix tail was warm and extra crispy.</p>
<p>Fire Lord Azulon spoke from the end of the table. “Ursa, how about you have the servants put your daughter to bed? She is clearly overwrought.”</p>
<p>Mom gave Zuko a worried glance. </p>
<p>“I’m fine, Mom,” he said. “It didn’t touch my skin.”</p>
<p>“Good. Behave yourself.” said Ursa. She took the now pale and silent Azula’s hand, and they left the room together.</p>
<p>Azulon watched them go, his face unreadable.</p>
<p>Admiral Chan swallowed, took a sip of his drink, and began telling a story about a sea serpent that had almost sunk the destroyer he was serving on many, many years ago. The sidelong glances at Zuko’s hair and Azula’s empty spot continued, but people started to relax. Ursa came back.</p>
<p>He had just stood to file out of the hall to look at the fireworks when Zuko saw Azulon stop in the doorway. Zuko looked past him to see a short, stout man with greying hair, who was wearing worn travelling clothes. Then the Fire Lord abruptly strode forward and glared at the stranger, who fell to his knees before the Fire Lord. Zuko blinked, and suddenly recognized the stranger as his uncle Iroh. When had his uncle gone grey? </p>
<p>He followed his mother forward, hoping to hear what the Fire Lord was saying. He wasn’t the only one. A number of nobles were doing the exact same thing.</p>
<p>“... disappear like that again,” said Azulon. He took a couple of breaths. “I am glad to see you, but we need to talk. About many things.”</p>
<p>“Indeed we do,” said Iroh.</p>
<p>“After the fireworks, come and find me in my study,” said Azulon.</p>
<p>“I will.”</p>
<p>Azulon nodded. Iroh rose to his feet and moved aside. Azulon brushed past him on his way out as Iroh brushed off his knees.</p>
<p>“Well, if it isn’t my favorite nephew,” Iroh said, spotting Zuko. His face was tired and he looked old. But when he embraced Zuko, he felt strong, so hopefully he was okay.</p>
<p>“I was afraid you weren’t coming back,” said Zuko.</p>
<p>Uncle winced. “I thought you dead for two years. At least we’re both here now.” He turned to Mom. “Ursa,” he said, with that same tired smile, which faltered. “Where is Azula?”</p>
<p>“In bed. She, ah, misbehaved during dinner.”</p>
<p>“She set my hair on fire,” said Zuko.</p>
<p>Uncle looked disturbed. “I thought she’d grown out of that phase,” he said.</p>
<p>Ursa winced. “She’s been acting out since Ozai...”</p>
<p>Uncle looked at the floor. “I see,” he said. “Well, I suppose we should really go out and see the fireworks, as they’re in Zuko’s honor. We can discuss this later.”</p>
<p>“Good idea,” said Ursa. They went out on the terrace, rejoining Azulon. The evening was cloudless and the stars were out.</p>
<p>Then fire works were exploding overhead in showers of colored flame. Zuko looked at them, and then at the faces of his Mom, Uncle and Grandfather as the fireworks lit them in strange colors. He was home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed my take on what might happen if Zuko spent a couple of years in the Southern Water Tribe as a child, before being found and returned.</p>
<p>As to what will happen in this timeline once Aang comes into the picture, I'm not entirely sure. Azulon will quite likely be dead by then, and Iroh on the throne. If so, Iroh might take steps to end the war before Aang ever leaves the iceberg. I very much doubt 16 year old Zuko will be wandering the world hunting the Avatar. When/if he runs into Katara, Sokka and Hakoda again, the interactions are going to be different, no matter the situation.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>